Let The Past, Be The Past
by Pirates VS Ninjas
Summary: OcxFemNaru,FullSumInside, They were to bring Naru Uzumaki back from banishment, when they found her they expected to find her ether hating Konoha or very happy to go back. What they didn't expect was to find her out she's getting married in a week...
1. Prologue

Let The Past, Be The Past

Sum: When they were ordered to bring back Naru Uzumaki from banishment, they expected one of two things… One she would be extremely happy to come back, or two she'd hate Konoha with her life. What they didn't expect to find out that she was getting married next week…

XD Hi, I got bored again and I needed something to write, I've looked around on FF to see if there is something new, more or likely a new FemNaruto fanfic but nothing seems to be so… Yeah have fun!

Warnings:

Oc's

Female Naruto Uzumaki

Swearing and Anger

And other things.

I do not own Naruto, only my Oc's

Pairings:

Oc x FemNaruto

Ex-? X FemNaruto

And others

Words to know

Bakayaro - Stupid Bastard

Ichimu - A Dream

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

-x-x-

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, the sun shined bright and the birds sang sweetly. The people of Konoha walked calmly or ran to where they needed to be…

"_**JIRAIYA! YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD! HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME SOONER!" **_Screamed the voice of their Hokage, everyone across Konoha stopped and looked up to the Hokage tower just in time to see a figure being thrown out the window. Everyone stared wide-eyed as the figure fell from the top hit the bottom with a thud. Those that were close enough could see it was Jiraiya who had hit the ground, some sighed knowing just how the perverted man could be while some thought he probably deserved it…

Meanwhile, high above in the Hokage's office, Tsunade's hand was in a fist, she was glaring at the window where she had thrown Jiraiya out, and in her other hand was a scroll, a small scroll but on it was the simple name of 'Minato Namikaze'. She then wanted to scream, cruse, break something in her anger but she then yelled out "SHIZUNE!"

When Shizune heard that anger in her Sensei's and Hokage's voice she came in quickly, she stared at her Hokage as she said ordered out "Tell Seven, Eight, Ten, and Gai's Team along with their Sensei's that they are to report to my office right now! After that gather all the Konoha Council and tell them there will be a meeting today and that its important!"

Shizune jumped and immediately ran out, fearing to be hurt if she didn't do what Tsunade said…

Tsunade breathed hard and angrily as she watched Shizune run out at full speed out of the tower and away from her. After a long while her breathing become slower and softer, she gave out a sigh before looking at the scroll in her hand. That Jiraiya was so dead when she saw him again…

'_Last wish or not, he should had told me from the start! If he did I would had been able to stop them from banishing her! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T HE TELL ME!' _her mind screamed, and once it did her anger returned just as the Teams along with their Sensei's she had asked for appeared at the door, when they noticed the angry look on their Hokage, they knew something big was going down.

She quickly looked at them and watched as they ether bowed or saluted at her. It was Kakashi who asked first "You called for us Hokage-Sama?" he knew now was not a time to call her by any other name but that. She nodded and said as she held the scroll up "Jiraiya-Bakayaro just showed be a document written eighteen years ago, now that this information has seen the light and I've read it, as your Hokage I hereby disbanded the charges and banishment order on a Naru Uzumaki!" she ordered that out so quickly that it took a while for the Teams to understand what she meant, when they did…

They cheered loudly and some cried, all of them couldn't help but think… Its about god damn time…

-x-x-

How long had it been? Since that rainy day when the Council announced her banishment? When her world broke and fell around her, when her dreams shattered and her flames dimmed so much it nearly went out? She knew that answer, nearly three years, three years ago she nearly swore revenge, she nearly hated her once home with her heart, if it wasn't her _'him' _she would had been bitter, she would had wanted to watch her home burn in the flames of its own arrogance… She question this in her mind as she stared at the mirror in front of her…

"Hey you nervous?" a soft and kind voice asked to the female figure that sat in front of a mirror who was surrounded by three women in the small room. The one that sat in front of the mirror smiled softly at the question as her lips were painted a red color by one of the other women in the room, her stunning blue eyes traveled over to the woman who asked the question.

"Well… A little-" she tried to say with a small chuckle but she was cute off by another woman in the room.

"Oh come on Shinku, why would she be nervous?" this woman smiled and nearly laughed at the thought of the one in front of her being nervous.

"Kasumi she's getting married, why wouldn't she be nervous!" said Shinku, it was the same woman that had asked the earlier question.

"Yeah, and she's getting married to the cutest guy in our entire village, if I was her I would jumping up and down excited not nervous!" Kasumi said not really understanding why all the others would be nervous marrying him.

"Agh! It doesn't matter if he's the cutest guy. All that matters is that what's inside the heart not what's outside the skin!" Shinku shouted back getting annoyed with Kasumi in the room.

"So? Look, I'm not saying Koikawa is a bad person, as a matter of fact he is the nicest and sweetest guy around, I'm just saying he's a pretty damn good looker. I mean just image the kids they'll have, seriously, they would be like… Heavenly children! Damn I bet she'll get pregnant the first night on their honeymoon, hey later after the honeymoon can you tell me if he's good in bed or not?" she asked as she turned to the woman in front of the mirror

"Eh! Kasumi!" the one that was sitting nearly screamed out, her face turned red at the question as the thoughts raised in her head.

"Kasumi! Your embarrassing her, look she's turning red!" Shinku yelled out about ready to punch Kasumi in the face for asking that.

"What I'm just saying what everyone has been talking about! Koikawa has never, and I mean never slept with anyone before, at least I don't think so, but still, no one knows if he'll be good or not. You have to tell me!" Kasumi said as she began to bug the woman in the chair.

"Kasumi will you knock it off, I am trying to get the makeup on so we'll know how she'll look for the wedding and your constant bugging and moving of the chair might make me mess up…" said the only woman who had not spoken yet, she was the same woman that was working on the makeup for the upcoming bride in the chair.

Kasumi pouted and let the chair go as she folded her arms, she then went into a glaring with the woman named Shinku in the room who was returning the glaring war back. After a while the room was silent as the last woman put blush on the face of the woman in front of the mirror, she blinked softly before smiling, she spoke out so the others could hear "There… You're all done… Take a look Naru…" as she said that she gestured to the mirror.

Naru Uzumaki, Ex-Konoha Kunoichi, the same woman who was getting married soon, looked to the mirror and her eyes widened.

Her golden hair was tied up in a bun and stayed in place thanks to a deep blue ribbon, her normally somewhat spiky hair was straight and the bang she had in front of her face was pushed to side of her face thanks to a clip. She had sun kissed skin and deep sky blue eyes, she wore eye shadow that was a very soft blue, her normally soft pink lips were shaded a beautiful red but nothing to bright, on her cheeks where her normal three whisker marks were she wore a small bit of blush.

The three woman behind her smiled, Kasumi smiled so much that she hardly could contain herself from squealing in excitement, Shinku smiled and looked to her friend as she said "You did a really good job Douya. Remind me to hire you to do my makeup if I ever get married…"

All Douya said was "That is, if you can hold onto a guy longer than a month then yeah sure I'll do it…" this caused Kasumi to pout as she crossed her arms on her chest. Douya chuckled at her for a moment before she said "To tell the truth I didn't have to do much for Naru-Chan, most of her beauty is natural. I envy you Naru-Chan…" this caused Naru to blush from the praise, and she said to them "Guys stop, I'm not that pretty…"

Shinku then responded with a small smile "You're right, you're not pretty… You're stunningly beautiful Naru-Chan." Shinku, Kasumi, and Douya Renka watched as the blonde blushed brighter and stared at herself in the mirror. All Kasumi said as she hugged the blonde "That Koikawa is one lucky guy Naru-Chan… He really is…"

Naru smiled at the hug and those words, but soon her happy look faded a bit as she said "Yeah, I just wish my friends and almost family from Konoha could be here next week… If they were…" the three Renka sisters behind Naru looked at each other worriedly and sighed.

Everyone in their village knew of Naru's past life, a life as a Kunoichi, one that was banished for a stupid reason, one that didn't have a true blood family and had made her family out of the friends she had be able to gain. Most remembered how the Uzumaki came to their village, and they were thankful she did or otherwise their home would had been in ashes because of those bandits…

From that on day, it was a day all remembered, it was the day their village gained their hope, a angel, and it was the day two hearts found each other… No one could forget it even if they tried to…

Douya broke from her thoughts first and sighed softly as she stared at the Uzumaki who calmly stared at herself in the mirror, she placed a hand on the Uzumaki's shoulder and said softly "If they were here Naru-Chan, I'm sure they'll be very happy for you, no matter what…" Naru looked back to stare at Douya, for a moment she blinked at the reassurance but soon smiled a bit happily knowing her words where the truth.

"Yeah…" she stopped when she noticed the time, and she nearly panicked "Oh, I got to get going! Koikawa's Okaasan is coming over tonight for dinner! She wants to help me choose who'll be my bridesmaids and Maid of Honor for the wedding!"

This made the three women in the room stop and stare at him for a second, that was until Kasumi said "… You still haven't chosen bridesmaids or your Maid of Honor yet? Girl your wedding is next week! What have you been doing?" Naru gave her a uneasy smile as she said "I know, I know. I've been so busy with getting the wedding together on my own I haven't had time to ask anyone yet, and I know I cant have Koikawa-Kun because he's busy getting ready on his side of the wedding as much as he can because his promotion is coming up in a week after our honeymoon!"

Shinku blinked and nodded as she said "That's right, his promotion to Captain is a week after your honeymoon. He must be super busy trying to get the wedding in order and getting the promotion party planned out."

Naru nodded softly as she said "Yes, that's why I told him to leave most of the wedding planning to me. I've been busy ordering so much I haven't had time to think about bridesmaids or a Maid of Honor. It was because of Koikawa's Okaasan that I remembered because she asked me yesterday night when she came over."

Douya nodded in understandment and watched as the Uzumaki rose from her seat and gather her bag she had brought with her, no doubt filled with items and plans for the upcoming wedding.

Naru smiled at them and said her goodbyes as she rushed out the door and started her way down the road…

* * *

…

Yeah I know stupid Prologue but it was the only one that seemed to fit. Believe me I've tried many times to get a good opening chapter but nothing else worked, hoped you liked it. In the next chapter all will be explained how Jiraiya and a few others are still alive and how Naruto's world isnt at war right now )

This is something that I've been planning on writing for a while but I never got around to writing it until now. Basically this is a story where Naruto isn't mad at Konoha or is happy to return, in this story Naruto doesn't care that much if she/he goes back or not, lets just say I got tired of reading banishment stories where Naruto ether hates Konoha with her/his entire heart or is super happy to come back really…

Anyway, review if you like it. If you don't like the story than don't review okay.

…

_**OH! READ THIS PLEASE!**_

Also to those that want to talk to me about updates on stories or just about stuff like if you want help on a story idea, head to my profile and click on my forums. There is a topic open where you can write to me about anything, I've talk to you back so don't worry. :D

Oh! Another thing, on my profile I opened a poll asking if I gave you guys a Naruto/FemNaruto challenge from me would you do it? If you want to vote than please do so.

Until next time!


	2. Heart

Wow I never though this would be so popular.

Here's the next chapter

I do not own anything but my Oc's

Words to know:

Mother-in-Law: _Shuutome_

Mother: _Okaasan_

Snow Storm: _Fubuki _

A Dream: _Ichimu_

Oceans of Love: _Koikawa_

* * *

Chapter 2: Heart

-x-x-

"Now dear, I know its difficult to decide on who you want to be your Maid of Honor and your Bride Maids but not even I had this much trouble deciding when I married my husband." a stern but kind voice said as her aged and wised green eyes glanced at the woman in front of her who was making dinner a bit slowly. The older woman had long brown hair that was tied back and she wore a normal green kimono,

She watched as the blonde smiled uneasy and said "I know Shuutome, I know. Its just… I always thought that when I ever got married I'd have my best and frist friend Hinata-Chan be my Maid of Honor, and maybe Sakura, Tenten, Temari, and Ino as my Bride Maids. I really did dream of them there with me as I got married you know?"

The aged woman sighed softly but said with a bit of a grim look "Naru, I know you can't forget those that had become your family but let the past, be the past child. You and I both know this banishment Konoha has on you does not allow you to come in contact in any way, shape, or form with any Konoha Villagers and, or Ninjas."

She watched as Naru's face grow grim, knowing that her words were true, the woman sighed and said trying to lighten the mood "And how many times have I told you to call me Okaasan, not Shuutome. You are going to be my daughter after you marry my son, I do not want this whole mother-in-law crap other mothers have with their daughter-in-law… You are going to be true family in my eyes."

Naru stared widely at her but smiled soon after and chuckled saying "Sorry Okaasan, I'm just not used to the whole mother thing yet, I feel a bit better calling you Shuutome since I am marrying your son."

The old woman chuckled along with Naru and said "Its understandable, I was the same way with Koikawa's grandmother. She always tried to get me to call her Okaasan instead of Shuutome."

Naru smiled at the mention of Koikawa's grandmother, Naru had the fortunate chance of meeting the woman a year before her death, but the time Naru spent with the woman was great, kind, and fun, the old woman acted more like a young child hyped on sugar, it was actually thanks to her Naru and Koikawa grew so close to each other.

Naru snapped out of her small memory when she heard the kettle whistling, showing it was ready to be poured into the cups she had set out on the table near Koikawa's Okaasan. She quickly rushed to it and moved it to the table where the cups were sitting.

As Naru poured the tea into the cups she could hear from Fubuki Ichimu, her soon to be mother-in-law say "So… When will I expect to find out I'll be a grandmother? Hopfully right after the honeymoon."

"EH! SHUUTOME! NOT YOU TOO!" an embarrassed Naru yelled out nearly dropping the tea kettle.

"Hey! I said for you to call me Okaasan!" came the response.

-x-x-

'_What a day…' _came the thoughts of Naru Uzumaki as she flopped onto her bed softly making a 'thump' sound as she hit it. Naru gave a soft sigh as she turned around onto her back to stare at the ceiling in her room. Her room was a nice size, nothing to big, some desks and dressers with things placed on the top of it, a closet for most of her clothes, a small balcony that lead outside.

Naru sighed again as she just stared straight up and then her gaze began to move around, she moved her head when she started to stare at the small nightstand next to her bed, on that nightstand was four pictures and a small lamp that was on, those pictures on that nightstand were the closest things to Naru's heart so she always kept them near her.

Naru sat up and kept staring at the pictures before she reached over and picked up each one, she carefully did not dropped them as she brought them over to her so she could get a better look at them, she quickly moved herself to the wall where her bed was against, and crossed her legs on the bed before she put all the pictures except for one on her lap.

The first picture was of her parents and her godfather. Her father Minato Namikaze, her mother Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, and her godfather Jiraiya. Kushina was about five months into her pregnancy by the time this picture was taken. All of them were smiling brightly at the camera that Naru knew was either set up with a timer or was helped taken by one of Jiraiya's toads or something. Minato had his hands on Kushina stomach as he smiled brighter than the sun, Kushina looked so beautiful with her smile and long red hair, as for Jiraiya he was busy laughing as he ruffled up Minato's hair. These were just a few things Naru had been able to recieve before her banishment from her godfather.

Naru couldn't help but smile softly at how happy they all looked together, she then set the picture off to the side on the bed so she could look at the others.

The second picture was of her and Team Seven, Sasuke had the stupid frown on his face, Sakura was the only one smiling at the camera, Naru was glaring at Sasuke for being an ass, while Kakashi was busy ruffling her hair with an eye smile. Naru nearly laughed at the old picture in front of her, god how she missed those days when everything was easy, good, carefree, how she missed it, hell she even missed those damned D-Rank missions, this was before…

Before everything turned to hell…

Before the Wave Mission.

Before Haku's and Zabuza's death.

Before the Chunin Exams.

Before that Snake bastard Orochimaru.

Before the Sound and Sand invasion.

Before the Third Hokage, her adopted Jiji, was killed.

Before Sasuke betrayed them for power…

Naru shook her quickly as she almost felt herself cry, that was in her past, and as her Shuutome always said "Let the past, be the past." all of those memories were just memories now, she shouldn't let them affect her anymore and rule her life… Even the bad ones…

She quickly removed the picture from her hands and placed it next to the one of her parents. She then reached for the other one.

The third one was a long picture unlike the others, the reason why was because it had everyone of her friends and her almost family that was in all ways but blood. Team Kakashi minus Sasuke but with Sai, Team Eight, Team Ten, Gai's Team, Garra and his siblings, Konohamaru and his friends, Iruka, Ayame, Teuchi, Shizune, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Yamato, Anko, Ibiki, hell even Ebisu, Jiraiya, and Tsunade, all of those that Naru held dear to her heart, all of those she was willing to die for in a heartbeat if she had to.

Naru smiled again at the picture before she set it away next to the other three, and she quickly reached for the last one as she used her other hand to tuck a few pieces of hair behind her ear, she smiled even more at the last picture.

The last picture was that of herself and young man around her age, he was taller than her by a few feet. He had short messy red hair and bright green eyes, something that was very common but to Naru it suited him the most, he wasn't to muscular like other men, he was very lean to tell the truth. He had on a smile, that almost reminded her of her father's smile that meant he was in love.

Naru felt her heart swell up as she looked at her soon-to-be husband, her fiance. Koikawa Ichimu. A sweet, sometimes innocent, but strong willed young man that had caught her eyes years ago when she had saved the village that would be her home later on from some bandits. Though no one complained when the two started dating two years later, as a matter of fact many rejoiced and smiled happily for the couple, but some didn't seem to understand why out of all the men in the village, she chose him to give her heart to. Hell even Koikawa was confused on why, he even asked her why one night. Her answer made him blush so bright he looked like a tomato and she had giggled at how red he got before kissing him softly on the cheek.

Naru smiled once more as she placed the last picture next to the others, her blue eyes never leaving the pictures but mostly her gaze stayed on the picture of her and Koikawa.

Soon, her life, a better life, would begin…

-x-x-

"Now do you understand the mission I have given you. You all will find Naru Uzumaki and bring her back to Konoha, find her quickly and try not to allow any enemies to know about what you are doing. If any of them find out, especially the Akatsuki or Iwa, her life will be in grave danger. Jiraiya-Bakayaro will go along with you since he was last to have any type of contact with her. You all will have a two weeks, and you will leave today. Understand?" the Hokage's voice said, in a very demanding and leaderish voice.

The ninjas in her office nodded and saluted, some tried very hard from jumping up and down with excitement or crying their eyes out. To them, finally a piece of their lives was going to return.

"Good. Now head out. I have a council meeting to get ready for." the Hokage said as she watched them all leave very quickly and got ready to pack. Tsunade was now alone in the office and she sighed, her mind remembering that rainy day the other blonde was banished from her home, she could never forget that day, no matter how hard she tried to…

Tsunade shook her head, right now she shouldn't be thinking of that, she should be getting ready to talk to that damn council. She smirked softly knowing the council would rue the day they thought they could finally get rid of Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze and today was the day.

-x-x-

"Can you guys believe it! We're going to bring her back home, after all this time!" Sakura happily exclaimed as she and a few others quickly made their way across the rooftops of their village, trying to reach their own homes so they could quickly back and move out to find Naru Uzumaki.

Neji couldn't help but nod in agreement but he was also trying not smile as big as his teammate was, Lee was busy smiling the biggest smile ever while Ino were trying their hardest not to burst into a song, Hinata was busy trying to not cry at the moment because of the thought of her best friend being finally back home where she belonged was finally happening.

"Things can only get better now that Naru is going to be back home. Nothing, not even that damn council, can ruin this." Sakura said again as she landed on another rooftop.

Lee then happily said "Yosh! Naru's Flames of Youth shall once again be among ours! I wonder if she had gotten stronger since the last time we had seen her, I shall test her when we get her home!"

Ino couldn't help but respond to that with a smile of her own "Lee, this is Naru-Chan we're talking about, of course she'll be stronger… Hell I wouldn't be surprised if she's stronger than Jiraiya or even Tsunade. I bet she could take them one-on-one by herself…"

"Or both at the same time. As you said before Ino, this is Naru Uzumaki we're talking about…" Neji said, and by the look on his face the others knew he had thought about that carefully. Ino laughed at that but also knew it was high chance it was true, even Lee and Sakura laughed along with that.

They had stopped and waited as Lee quickly made his way to the front of the building they were on. They had stopped at his apartment building know full well this was where he lived. For a moment they were silent, they were still trying not to happily yell from the rooftops that they were bringing their long lost friend home from wherever she was at.

As they were waiting Sakura and Ino began to talk cheerfully and Neji just listened for a while as they waited for Lee.

Hinata though began to think of a different thing, she looked over to Ino and asked softly "Ino-Chan… How do you think _he _is taking all this?…"

As soon as Hinata asked that both Ino and Sakura stopped talking and their eyes were on Hinata and they looked solemn at that thought, even Neji was staring at his cousin as he too let the idea cross his mind.

"That's right… _He _was dating Naru right before the banishment…" Lee said softly, nearly making the others jumped because they didn't notice he had returned with his backpack right when Hinata asked the question. Hinata nodded softly as Ino sighed and ran a hand through her hair, she looked out to the rest of Konoha from the rooftops.

Ino then said "To tell the truth, I'm not really sure. I didn't get to ask him when he ran off to go pack, as a matter of fact he was the first one out the door when we left the Hokage Tower… You know… He was really heartbroken when Naru suddenly broke up with him that day, he told me he was really confused and scared on why she just suddenly did that, he thought for sure everything between them was going great, really great. He said he really didn't understand and that I guess scared him, he told me he thought up on any and every possible reason on why she did it and he couldn't figure it out. That was until the day it was announced that she was banished from Konoha…"

Ino had stopped for a moment before she continued "When me and Choji went to visit him after the announcement, his parents said he had locked himself up in room and wasn't letting them in so they could talk to him. It took a while but we convinced him to let us in, when he finally did he was really quiet and was just sitting on his bed thinking hard, we didn't want to say anything that could, you know, hurt him even more. But after a while he finally said that he understand now on why Naru did it… He said it was so he wouldn't go after her and risk becoming a missing nin just to be with her… He said she did it because she was trying to protect him, even if it meant breaking her own heart…"

The others around Ino were quiet as they thought to themselves.

Sakura then said after a while "I'm sure Shikamaru is very happy to finally be able to bring her back to where she belongs, and to finally see her again…"

-x-x-

"Mom, Dad! I'm leaving on a mission!" Shikamaru nearly yelled at the top of his lungs, he was in a huge hurry when he entered his house and ran around putting things into his bag. His parents were very confused on why their son was not acting like his normal lazy self and had tried to stop their son so they could get some answers but he was in to much of a hurry to even hear them.

"Wait Shikamaru!" Yoshino Nara, his mother, quickly yelled out knowing now that her son had responded to them that might be able to get an answer. She was able to stop her son right as he was about to open the door and head out.

"Mom I can't. I have a mission and I need to leave as soon as possible-"

Shikamaru was cut off when his father, Shikaku Nara said "We know that son but can you at lest tell us what is going on? You ran in here as if you were being chased by the Shinigami itself…"

Shikamaru looked at both of his parents, he could clearly see the look of worry and confusion on their faces. I guess it wasn't everyday that their normally lazy son ran in like a madman.

He knew he wasn't suppose to tell anyone of this mission to bring Naru back but he couldn't help smile a true soft smile, a smile his parents hadn't seen in nearly three years as he let one word escape his lips "Naru."

And with that he swung opened the door and rushed out.

Leaving his parents stunned for a moment before they both looked at each other in surprise before it turned to smiles, both knowing that there was only one girl their son was ever this motivated for, and that was none other than Naru Uzumaki…

* * *

Why hello there, I just updated :D but alas, it's a short chapter once again…

Humm… Things seem to getting more deeper…

Lol, it took me a while but I finally decided to let the Ex-Boyfriend be Shika, why? Because he seemed like a good choice out of all the guys, think about it.

Kiba would be to brash and loud for Naru's taste.

Lee likes Sakura.

Shino eh, he doesn't seem the type for Naru… :/

Sasuke…No way! Not even Naru would date him for almost trying to kill her more than once! Hey, even Naru has standards…

Choji, to me they seem more like food buddies.

Kakashi… Um… Naw, besides she's his sensei's kid.

Sai… Really?…

Gaara… Naw he seems to have more of brother-sister thing with Naru in my mind for this story.

Kankuro… Nope, can't see it happening

But yeah, I made it Shika… Don't worry he'll be back to his lazy self soon, I just needed him to be a little motivated right now because hey, even you would be running like crazy if you finally get to bring the person you love back.

Anyway, review if you like the story!

If you don't like the story than don't review at all!

_**All shall be explained in due time XD**_


End file.
